Scorpio Saga (Dragon Ball Z: After Years)
' ' Scorpio Saga takes place 5 years(10 years in the Funimation dub) after Goku left to train with Uub. A new threat comes to the Earth with 2 intentions. To conquer it and to fight the supposed strongest warrior. The names of the threat are Scorpio and Manarxus. This is the 1st saga in Dragon Ball Z: After Years . Episodes Episode 1- A New Story!!! Narrator: 5 years have passed since Goku left to train with Uub, the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Through intense training, Goku is 5 times more powerful than when he left to train. Goku: Come on, Uub. Show me some new techniques! Uub: Alright, here comes my new attack!! KAH MAH HAM HEY PAH!!!! Goku: Whew. I barely blocked that. You have improved a whole lot since I met you at the Martial Arts Tournament. Uub: Only 'cause you trained me. Narrator:While Goku and Uub are training non-stop, everyone has settled down. Chi-Chi: When is Goku ever going to come home? He hasnt been home in 5 weeks? Goten:He'll be home tonight. I'm sure. Pan:Grandma! Grandma! I'm so glad to see you! Videl: Hi, Chi-Chi. Hi, Goten. Gohan: Hey, Mom. We came over for a little family reunion. Where's Dad? Chi-Chi:He's off training with that Uub kid on The Lookout. Gohan: Alright, Mom. I'll go get Dad. Do you care if Uub comes over too? Chi-Chi:No..... Gohan:Then, I'm off! Trunks: Isn't life so great these days Dad? Vegeta: Meah. Bulma: Oh, Vegeta. You don't have to be such a stick in the mud. Vegeta: Who asked you? Bulma: OH VEGETA!!! UGH!!!! Trunks: Our parents will never change. Bulla: Nope. They never will. Gohan: Dad! Uub! Come on! We're having a family reunion! Goku: Alright Gohan. I'm here. Let's go! Bye, Dende! Sorry for making a mess! Dende: Ehh. It's okay. Mr. Popo and I will clean up! Mr. Popo: Wha? Uhhh. Goku: Guess who's here? Everyone:GOKU!!! Goku: Let's get this party started! Guy: Hey. You got the time? ???:Yes. Guy:Well, what is it ???:Before I tell you, I have a question. Are you fast? Guy:Uhh. Yeah, I guess so. ???: Well, DODGE THIS THEN!!!! Guy:W-What d-d-d-did you d-do? ???:This. ???: Heh Heh Heh. Oh, and the time is 12:56. Narrator:Who is this mysterious foe, where is he from, and what does he want? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z: AFTER YEARS!!!!! Episode 2- South City- Destroyed??? ???: I've landed on Planet Earth. I will make the strongest warrior in the universe come to me. If he is a good guy, he will sense people dying and try to come to stop me. Telepathic Voice: Excccccccellent. Tell me when to come down, my masssssster. ???: Will do. Heh heh heh. I guess its time to destroy the city. ???: These....Humans....are so weak and fragile. Teen:Woah. You came out of nowhere. WHAT ARE YOU!!! ???: The person who's going to kill you. Guy in Car: Hey buddy! Get out of the road! ???: Wow. This is actully kind of fun! Goku: AH! Chi-Chi: Whats wrong? Goku: Gohan, Goten, Uub. Do you sense it too? Gohan:Yes. It feels like South City. Goten:Is being. Uub: Destroyed by an extra powerful foe! Goku: Sorry, Chi-Chi. We're going to have to leave. Pan:Wait for me! Vegeta: WELL, AT LEA- Bulma: Well? At least what? Trunks: South City. Dad we have to go. Vegeta: RIGHT!! Piccolo:Woah. Chiaotzu:Tien..... Tien: Yes. Stay here. Chiaotzu: Okay. Sheriff:Freeze! ???: No. Shoot me. Sheriff: Fine! Sheriff: My men! Sheriff: Ah ah ah ah. ???: Say goodbye to your precious city. ???: WOW! STUPENDOUS!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!!! Goku: YOU!!! ???:Yes. Ah! You must be Goku? The strongest warrior in the universe. Goku:Uhhh. Okay. ???: Get down here, Scorpio! Scorpio: Okay. ???:All of you. See that new rock down there? South City used to be there. Come down here and I will tell all. Goku:WHY DID YOU DESTROY THIS CITY?!?! ???: I wanted you to come so I could fight you..... Narrator: South City is destroyed and the most epic fight of all time is about to begin. Who will be the victor? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z: AFTER YEARS!!!! Episode 3-My Name is Manarxus Goku: WHY??? ???:Why what? Goku: WHY DID YOU KILL ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE??? ???: I wanted to fight you. You are the strongest warrior in the universe, correct? Goku:Uhh. I guess so. ???: I also wanted to conquer this planet. This whole galaxy isn't part of my universal empire. Gohan: Universal....Empire.......... ???:Yes. I own all corners of the universe and to think it only took 3 trillion years Trunks: HOW OLD ARE YOU??? ???:16 trillion years old. In your age group, I'd be.....hmmm.....32 years old, maybe. Vegeta: And I thought I was old.... Goku: I would have never guessed. ???: Perhaps, I think you would like to know my name. Goku: I would. ???: My name is Manarxus. Manarxus Haanihkryus Szizortunmory....the 23rd. No pun intended. I am a being known as a Marxian. I am the strongest being of my kind. Scorpio: And I ammmmmmm Scorpio. The race known assssss Scorpions are relatives to my raccccce, the Scorpios. They seem to have developed a sssssssstinger on thier tailsssss and thier claws are different. Unlike my huge razor ssssssharp pinsers on my claws and tail. Reporter: I am here live at the once busy South City. As you can see, South City has been destroyed by lava. WAIT!!! There is several men and what appears to be a giant Scorpion standing on the newly formed rock. I will get as close as I can. Krillin: Yeah. I know. Goku and the others are there getting ready for combat against this new foe. Master Roshi: Why aren't you going? Krillin: Are you crazy?! I'd be beaten to a pulp. I don't wanna die again! Master Roshi: I see what you mean.... Puar: Whats wrong Yamcha? Yamcha:Oh nothing. I'm not going, I'll just be in the way. Manarxus:So, the media is here. Typical. I'm not going to kill you right now. I want you to show the world my destructive power! Scorpio: Masssster. Let meeeeeee kill the groupppppp. Manarxus: Fine. But I get to fight Goku. Scorpio: Okaaaaaaaaaaay. Manarxus: Wait. Here me now everyone! Train. Be back here in 5 days to challenge me and Scorpio. Goku: Okay...... BUT PROMISE ME YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING BAD!! Manarxus: You have my word. Goku: GOOD! Let's go everyone! Every good guy: Right! Manarxus: Fools. Narrator: Goku and the others fly off to train, while Manarxus and Scorpio stay and wait for thier return. What will happen? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z: AFTER YEARS!!!! Episode 4-You will fight Scorpio Goku: Hey, were back Chi-Chi: Wow! That was quick. Goku: Well, our foe's name are Manarxus and Scorpio. They gave 5 days to train. Pan: Me, Grandpa, Dad, and Uncle Goten are gonna train to the limit! Uub: Did you forget me? Pan:Oh sorry Uub! All of us will train! Videl: Be careful, Gohan, and you too Pan! Gohan: Don't worry, hun, we will. Goku: Come on guys, lets go. Goten: K dad! Uub: Right! Pan: Sure! Gohan:Alright. Goku: See ya later! Tien: Hey. I'm back. Chiaotzu: TIEN!!! Are you okay? Tien: Yes and no. I didn't get hurt, but a new enemy named Manarxus is here on Earth. He is ultra powerful too. So we need to train extra hard And learn a new Tri-Beam. Chiaotzu: Let's get started! Tien: Marron: WHY AREN'T YOU GONNA TRAIN DADDY??? Krillin: I'm too weak.....And old..... Marron: Please daddy....... Krillin: Oh okay. Marron: Yeah! Mommy, train and beat that bad man on TV! 18: Alright sweetie. Trunks: We're home Mom. Vegeta: We have no time for resting! WE MUST TRAIN!!!!! Bulma: Wait a minute Vegeta. Whats going on? Bulma: Oh....Be careful. Vegeta: Don't worry. We will. Bulla: You be careful too, Big Brother! Trunks: Of course I will. Vegeta: Let's go! Dende: So, You gonna train Piccolo? Piccolo: Is there any doubt? Dende: Nope. Piccolo: Before I train, I'm going to go get Senzu beans from Korin Piccolo: HEY KORIN! I NEED SENZU BEANS!!! Korin: You don't have to yell, I'm right here. Piccolo: We need all your Senzu beans. Korin: We have 12. Here ya go. Piccolo: Thanks. See ya later! Korin:Bye! Manarxus: Ahhh. Everyone is here. Shall we begin. Goku: Where is Vegeta? Trunks: He's still training. He'll be here soon Goku: Good. Manarxus: UUB!!! Uub: Me? Manarxus: You will fight Scor- ???: No he won't, I will! Scorpio: Who isssss thaaaaat? Reporter: WOW IT'S THE PERSON WHO BEAT CELL AND SAVED US FROM MAJIN BUU!!!! MR. HERCULE SATAN!!!! Piccolo: Oh no. Krillin: Here we go. Tien: This is going to be fun.... Mr. Satan: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! 18: Thank goodness. Manarxus: Now that that's over with. Uub. You will fight Scorpio. Uub: Alright! Scorpio: Heh Heh. Uub: Your going down. Narrator: Uub vs. Scorpio! Who will win? Find out on the next episode od DRAGON BALL Z: AFTER YEARS!!! ''Episode 5-''Scorpio vs Uub!! Scorpio: Your move. Go ahead. Uub: Thats very kind of you. Here I go. Scorpio: You dirty pest! Uub: Whats wrong? Did I hurt your nose? Scorpio: I DON'T EVEN HAVE A NOSE!!!!! YOU DIE TODAY!!! Scorpio: Yourrrrrrrr not bad..... Uub:Your not to shabby. Trunks: What are they doing Goten: They're......talking Trunks: I wonder what they're saying? Piccolo:They're just telling each other how good one another is. Goten: Well thats boring. Uub: Heres an offer. Shoot an energy beam at me! Scorpio: I'll taaaaaaaake that offfffffferrrrrr.... Scorpio: SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS, ARACHNIA BEAM!!!! Uub: Thats huge! I had better dodge it!!!! Krillin: Take cover!!! Piccolo: Everyone get out of the way!!!! Gohan: Piccolo!!! Piccolo: Remember? I can regenerate. Gohan: Oh yeah......Oops. Manarxus: YOU FOOL!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!! Scorpio: Ssssssorry massssster. Manarxus: Whatever. Just take care of Uub. Goku: They act like its nothing. Like Frieza. Are they really so powerful that even a beam like that caused such a huge explosion? Uub: Now its my turn for a wave! Introducing the Kamahamheypa! Krillin: That must be a new version of the Kamehameha! Goten: Well of course it is! Uub: KAM HAY HAM HEY PAH!!!!! Scorpio: Oh no! Scorpio: Grrrrr. HOW DARE YOU!!!!! Uub: Oh no! He barely got hurt while I lost almost all my energy! Scorpio: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Pan: How.......Dare YOU!!! Scorpio: Tiiiiiiiiime to diiiiiiiiiiee! Pan: NO!! Scorpio: Huh? Manarxus: What? Goku: Pan.... Gohan: Daughter!!!! Krillin: Whats happening? Mr. Satan: Its all a trick!!! Pan: YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!! Narrator: Pan's rage is building as everyone is watching in amazement. Whats happening? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z: AFTER YEARS!!!!! Episode 6- Super Saiyan Pan!!! Pan: I am having to sit here, watching my best friend getting pummeled....Grr Scorpio: Awwwwwwww. Whats wrongggggg? Did I hurrrrrrrrtt yourrrrr frrrrriend? Pan: Yes! YES YOU DID! AND KNOW YOU WILL KNOW TRUE PAIN!!!! Yamcha: Do ya feel that Puar? Puar: Yeah! Whats happening Yamcha? Are we going to die? Yamcha: No.... Ms. Brief: Oh my. Do ya feel that honey? Dr. Brief: Its an earthquake!!! Ms. Brief: I'll go get the animals dear. Master Roshi: What power! Turtle: Yeah! It is a strong earthquake isn't it? Pan: YOU WILL PAY!!!! Manarxus: Whats........going on? Goku: Heh heh. She's going Super Saiyan! Krillin: Really? Wow. Guess I cant complain. Goten was 7 when he went Super Saiyan. Manarxus: Whats a Super Saiyan!?!?! Goku: A transformation that aplifies the power of a Saiyan. Manarxus: Hmmmmm......... Maybe. Just Maybe. Pan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pan: Check it out. I'm a Super Saiyan. I AM PAN, THE SUPER SAIYAN!!! Tien: Pan! Get Uub off the battlefield!!!! Pan: Right. Tien: Toss me a Senzu, Piccolo! Piccolo: Here. Tien: Thanks Here. Eat it. It'll restore you energy. Uub: Woah! I'm back! Scorpio: HOWWWWWW IN THE WORLD DIDDDDDDD HEE GET BACK UPPPPPP??!!! HE WAS DEFEEEEEEATTTED!!! Manarxus: Calm down, you arachnid. Rememeber that bean that he ate? Scorpio: Yessss Manarxus: Well. It restores their energy. Scorpio: Ohhhhhh. Manarxus: I thought it was kind of obvious. Pan: I want to fight you now. You hurt my friend. Now. Now. NOW YOU MUST PAY!!! Scorpio: Paaaaaayy Whhhhattttt? Pan: MEET YOUR FATE NOW SCORPIO! Scorpio: Fiiiiiiiiiine. Likkkkkkkkke IIIIII did witttttttthhhhh Uub, I'llllll let you gooooooo firrrrst. Pan: Here I go! Pan: Heh heh. Krillin: I-incredible! Narrator: With one punch, Scorpio is far in the air. How will the newest Super Saiyan fair against the giga-scorpion? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z: AFTER YEARS!!!! Episode 7-Vein Efforts Pan:Heh heh. Krillin: Wait. How did she do that? Scorpio: Sheeeee puncheddddddd meeeeee in the faaaaaaaace. Hooooooooow did IIIIIIII fly uppppp? Category:Fan Fiction Category:TheUltraKamehameha Category:Dragon Ball Z After Years